Why Us?
by Modern Day Cathy Earnshaw
Summary: Raven makes a discovery, how will her boyfriend Cyborg take it? CyRae with RobStar and Berra.
1. Cy, I Need You

"Cyborg," A crying Raven ran into the room. "Cy, I need you." she ran back out of the main living room. Cyborg got up and ran after her shouting

"Raven!"

He ran into her room. The door closed behind him. Raven handed him a pregnancy test. He looked at it. It was positive.

"I'm 4 months pregnant, Cy. I'm sorry, but you're the father." Cyborg looked scared, then happy, then confused.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked. Tears ran down her face as she replied.

"I was scared." He pulled her to his chest in an embrace. He looked down at her.

"Let's go and tell the others." They walked towards the main room, holding hands.


	2. Shut Up Terra!

Cyborg and Raven walked into the living room, holding hands. None of the Titans knew they were dating, so when they showed them by Cyborg sweetly kissing Raven's cheek they all reacted in different ways. Robin turned away, as if to give them privacy, Starfire looked overjoyed, Beast Boy looked disappointed and Terra, who had recently rejoined the Titans, laughed. Beast Boy gave her a dirty look. Terra stopped laughing.

"We've got something to tell you," Cyborg stated.

"Yeah, you're dating!" Terra blurted out.

"Shut up, Terra!" Beast Boy said, through clenched teeth. Cyborg nudged Raven's shoulder. She mumbled something.

"Pardon, friend Raven?"

"I'm pregnant."

Each Titan reacted in their own way. Robin smiled and Starfire nearly killed them hugging them, Terra fell off of the sofa laughing and Beast Boy turned into a hawk and flew out of the window. Raven looked after him.

"He'll be alright, won't he?" she asked Robin.

"He just needs time." Robin replied.


	3. The Day The Titans Split Up

Raven was crying. How could Beast Boy run off like that? She felt betrayed. She was the pregnant hormonal one. Suddenly there was a tap at the window. It was a green raven. She opened the window. He flew in.

"Rae, I'm so sorry-"

"We're leaving, Garfield." He stood stunned.

"Sorry?" Raven choked back tears.

"Me and Cy. We're leaving. We'll live happily ever after as Rachel Roth and Victor Stone." Beast Boy stepped back, shaking his head.

"You can't," he whispered.

"Why not?" Raven asked.

"Because I love you!" he screamed.

"No, you don't! You love Terra, remember!" she screamed back.

"I can't live without you, Rae!"

"You're gonna have to!"

And that was the day the Titans split up.


	4. Reunion

**10 years later**

It was a wonderful day for Jump City. The Teen Titans were reuniting. Victor Stone and Rachel Roth entered the Tower first. He was head of Stone Industries, producing hybrid cars that hardly ever broke down. She was a world famous author known for her dark fiction. They had four children: Victoria Arella Roth-Stone, Rachel-Elizabeth Roth-Stone, Robert Victor Roth-Stone and Vincent John Roth-Stone.

"It's good to be home." Victor said, spread out on the sofa. Right as he said that Kori (the famous model) and Richard Grayson (the respected business man) entered with their kids, Kori-Anna, Ricky and Bruce. Rachel smiled.

"It's good to see you again." Kori smiled.

"Yes, it is most wondrous to see you again, my friends! Oh, and you have blorfogs! They will be the most best of friends with our blorfogs!" Kori grabbed Rachel and pulled her into a hug which nearly killed her. Vicki, Elle (Rachel) Robbie and Vinny linked hands. Their eyes turned black and Kori flew back towards the wall. Rachel flew Kori back to the ground.

"Kids! Don't do that!" she scolded them. The violet haired, blue eyed children all said sorry to Kori.

"Oh, your blorfogs are having so much of the politeness!" Kori exclaimed. Richard chuckled.

"Yeah, they seem to be good kids."

"Yeah, they are. Mine, as you just saw, can create massive power surges and they can, individually and as a group, use the power, a bit like my power. Their names are Vikki, Rachel but she prefers to be called Elle, Robbie and Vinny. How about yours?"

"They produce starbolts, like Kori. Their names are Kori-Anna, Ricky and Bruce."

"When are BB and Terra coming?" As if they were on cue. Garfield and Tara Logan arrived with their daughter Zoe. Kori, Richard, Rachel and Victor walked over to them as Zoe ran over to the other children.

"Hi grass stain! How ya been?" Victor asked.

"Fine, thanks."

"Only one blorfogs?"

"Zoe was enough."

"Any powers."

"She shapeshifts and can control plants. Now have we sorted rooms?"

"Old rooms? One for the couple, one for the kids?"

"Ok. Come Tara, we need to unpack." Gar and Tara left the room. Victor whistled.

"Wow, Frosty much?" The others could only agree.


	5. Shocking Revelations

Tara was lying on the floor of the ladies bathroom. She was in agony. She tried to cry out, but she couldn't. She gasped as another wave of pain hit her. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Help me!" she rasped. Rachel opened the door and found Tara. She looked in slight panic. She used her power to transport Tara to the sick bay.

"Tara, listen to me. You're in labour. I'm sorry, you didn't know, you don't look pregnant. Tara, you're gonna have to push."

Two hours later, Rachel woke up Gar.

"What, Rachel, I'm trying to sleep."

"I just thought you might want to see your new son and daughter."

"What?"

"Follow me."

Rachel showed him to the sick bay. Tara was on a bed, nursing two babies. Gar walked over to her in shock. Rachel let herself out.

"What are their names?" Gar asked.

"Seth Adam Logan and Erin Tatiana Logan." Tara replied.

"When were you pregnant?"

"Apparently for the last nine months."

"They don't look like me."

"That's because they're not yours.

"Who's the father?"

"Roy Harper." Gar looked sadly at her.

"Speedy."

"Sorry." Gar left. He couldn't face Tara at the moment.


	6. A Good Arrangement

Soon everyone knew about the babies. But only the Titans knew about the affair. Each Titan had different reactions. Kori mourned for their love, Rachel wrote the idea subtly into the novel she was writing, Richard offered his condolences, Victor made them a special car and Gar was depressed. He didn't even hold his stepdaughter or stepson. He and Tara both ignored Zoe. She was a painful reminder of the love they had lost.

Erin and Seth grew up fast. They had blond hair and blue eyes and they already could move pebbles. Rachel became the babysitter as the men were bad influences on the kids, Tara wouldn't go near them and Kori just kept trying to force feed them Tamaranean 'delights'. Rachel was fine with it though. She could write her books in peace, as the twins slept for hours and the other children amused themselves. It was a good arrangement.


	7. The First Battle

The first battle came soon. They battled against Control Freak. He projected them into certain TV shows. However Nightwing managed to work out why they were in the TV shows: they were all in trances. He contacted Rachel through their link and she brought him out of it. He handcuffed Control Freak and the others came out of their trances.

The Titans had just given him over to the police when Beast Boy tripped over and fell over Terra. She fell to the ground with him. She got up and dusted herself off.

"What's wrong with you, grass stain?" she screamed.

"What's wrong with your face?" he screamed back.

"At least I'm not a selfish jerk!"

"At least I'm not a cheating whore!"

"OK! Time to go!" Cyborg bundled them all in the T-Car and they drove back to the tower.

**The next day.**

It was all over the newspapers. 'Trouble in Paradise?' asked one. Another said 'Rocky relationship, guys?'. Zoe was incredibly upset. The twins were too young to understand.

Tara and Gar had come to an agreement: they were going to divorce but till live in the Tower as Titans.

"Is it not possible for them to become the husband and wife again, Richard?" Kori asked.

"No, Kori, it's just not possible." Richard sighed.


	8. The World Would Never Be The Same

Rachel stood at the grave.

_Tara 'Terra' Lucy Logan nee Markov_

_A beloved mother, daughter, wife and friend._

_We miss you._

Her mind looked back to her death.

(FLASHBACK TIME!)

"Terra, come back and be my apprentice again. Think of the power you could have." Slade chillingly offered.

"I'd rather die than work for you again, Slade." Terra had replied.

"Very well then." Slade had stabbed her in the heart. Terra landed on the floor. She was dead.

(END OF FLASHBACK TIME!)

Gar blamed himself, Kori mourned for what seemed like forever, Victor retreated into his business and Richard dived into his work. Rachel worked endlessly on her book. Seth and Erin had been taken by their dad, Speedy or Red Arrow as he was now known. Rachel knew was two things. One, the Titans were splitting up again. Two, the world would never be the same.


	9. The End

**30 years later**

All the old Teen Titans arrived at Titan's Tower with their children. Vicky Roth-Stone and her husband Ricky Grayson had two children: Stephanie and Henry. Elle Roth-Stone and Zoe Logan had no children. Robbie Roth-Stone and Lian Harper had three children: Brandon, Kelsey and Faith. Vinny Roth-Stone had one child: Justin. Kori-Anna Grayson had no children and Bruce Grayson and Melvin (sister of Timmy Tantrum and Teether) had two: Marina and Samantha. All the adults agreed, even with Terra gone, their lives were still good.

**(A/N: Wow. That went weird. Not as I expected. Too much Berra and not enough RaeCy. Still, enjoy. And keep writing! ********) **


End file.
